Cant stay away
by Tinyperson29
Summary: Emma Swan just moved to Storybrooke. She has the hots for Regina Mills but will she stand a chance. This story consist of the ups and downs of Emma and Regina. Warning: g!p Emma
1. Regina

"Good morning class, today we have a new student. Her name is Emma Swan, i ask that you all play nice." Mr. Glass introduced Emma and told her to take a seat.

Emma sat in the back of the class. She looked around and felt uncomfortable, everyone was staring at her. But she guessed she will have to deal with it seeing as she is the new student.

Class began and everyone focused on the lesson. Emma didnt have much to do so she just stayed on her phone the duration of the class period.

The bell rung and Emma was the last to leave trying to figure out where the science class room was.

"Hey, need some help?" Emma looked up and saw a guy with eyeliner on. _Weird_.

"Uh, yeah. Where is the science room?" Emma said awkwardly.

"Follow me. I have the same class." He started walking. "My name is Killian by the way."

"Well Killian, you dont seem like the type to walk people to class, so why walk me?"

"I am going to the same class."

"Okay but why help me? Why did you approach me?"

"Can a guy not walk a beautiful girl to class?"

"Sorry dude, but i am off limits." Emma said smiling. When she was younger she learned to embrace her sexuality. Yeah there are going to be bullies but can you really change what your body was made to want.

"I dont really care about boyfriends." Killian said smugly.

"Dude i like females."

"Oh well maybe a threesome?" Killian was always like this, thought he could get any girl he wanted.

"Dude i have a dick. Do you still want to have a threesome?" Emma really hated guys like him. Guys that think their looks will get any girl in bed.

"Oh wow. I didnt expect that." Killian was got off guard by that.

"Yeah thats what i thought." Emma was annoyed. She is tired of people judging her because of her dick. She wouldn't change it at all she is proud of her dick.

"So youre a transgender?" Killian was confused.

"No, I was born with it."

"That is so cool." Killian was fascinated. A little disappointed but fascinated none the less.

"What?" Emma thought he would be put off.

"I just think it is really cool that you have a dick. I mean i was born with one but i am a dude. Youre a chick and you have one."

The conversation ended there, they just arrived at the class. Emma looked around for a seat.

"You can come sit by us." Killian offered knowing she probably doesnt have many friends.

"Who does us consist of?" Emma liked Killian so far, he is a bit cocky but other than that he is pretty cool.

Killian pointed to the middle of the room, at a group of people. Emma walked behind him but looked at the group to get a feel. She saw a tall leggy burnette with a red streak in her hair. Emma lipped her lips because damn she looked good. Next she saw another guy blond hair but Emma moved on. She saw a girl sitting beside him. She was cute but not really Emma's type. Next she saw the beautifullest girl she had ever seen. Her hair was long and in a ponytail, _good for yanking_. She has on a tight fitted blouse unbuttoned till you could see a little of her tank top underneath. Showing off a little bit of cleavage. Emma looked at her ass and almost groaned out loud. _Damn her ass looks too good in them jeans_. She also had on three inch fuck me heels.

"Thats the one i want." Emma said to herself.

Killian looked at Emma and followed her line of sight. Killian chuckled "Too bad she is taken."

"We will see about that." Emma shook her head, bitting her lip again, she smiled.

"Whats up guys?" Killian said to the group.

"Finally another guy, they are arguing-"

"Hold that thought, Guys this is Emma. Emma this is Ruby, David, Mary and Regina." Killian pointed to each as he said their names. _Regina_ , Emma liked it, it suited her.

"Where'd you find this one?" That was the sexiest voice Emma has ever heard. _She will be mine one day_.

"Is it really that heard for you to play nice, _your majesty._ " Killian smiled sweetly knowing she doesnt like the nickname.

"I dont have to when it comes to your conquest." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Conquest?" Emma caught on to the meaning. "What? No." Emma protested but was ignored.

Killian moved closer to the burnette beauty and placed his hand on her lower back. "If youre that jealous, i can come warm your bed instead." Killian's hand was moving slowly downward as he spoke.

"Move your hand any lower, you wont have one." Regina focused on his eyes in their close proximity, sending him a deadly smile.

Killian knew she wasnt playing but maybe he would get sparred seeing as they are friends. He grabbed her ass. Next thing he knew he was on the ground with a heel digging into his neck and his hand interlocked with her's.

"I have been telling you since day one, dont touch me." Regina spoke in a calm voice but her actions said anything but calm. She pressed her palm against his making his hand bend in the opposite direction it should, almost breaking his fingers. She pressed her heel against his throat, cutting off his air. "How many more times do i have to tell you?" Regina pressed harder, not caring how her friends were looking at her.

Killian rasped out a never again.

"Good." Regina pressed before releasing him. Killian coughed as he got up.

"Regina."

"I gave him fair warning."

"It isnt as bad as what she did to Robin when he slapped her ass." Ruby chuckled.

Emma couldnt help herself, "What happened?"

xxx

 _Last year_

Robin watched as they walked, more specifically Regina.

Today she was wearing a burgundy dress that stopped mid thigh, a black blazer and her killer heels.

"I bet you cant get away with slapping her ass." Graham said to Robin.

"Bro there is no way."

"Alright but that just makes you a pussy for being scared of Mills." Graham grinned. _Got him._

"Watch me."

Robin walked up behind Regina. "Hey Robin-" Ruby said but paused when she saw Robin's arm stretched out behind him. "N-" She was to late. Everyone heard the loud slap. Robin walked away like nothing happened. "Oh honey." Ruby said as she watched.

Everything happened in slow motion. Regina pulled her five inch heel off and threw it at the back of Robin's head. As Robin turned around rubbing his head, Regina pulled the other shoe off and threw it at his face. Everyone watched on in awe. First because Robin slapped Regina Mills' ass and second because Regina was much shorter when she didnt have her heels on. She was adorable.

Regina walked slowly towards Robin, grabbed him by his throat and brought him towards her. "If you ever touch me again it will be a lot worse than me throwing a shoe at you and punching you." Regina snarled.

Robin was confused. "You didnt punch me."

Regina smiled "Not yet." With that said Regina pulled her fist back and punched him in the eye. She looked at his face satisfied with the blood dripping from his eyebrow where her ring scraped.

Regina pushed him away from her face causing him to fall to the ground. Not being hungry anymore Regina went to the restroom, praying to God she didnt have a bruise.

Regina walked in to the restroom towards the mirror and pulled her dress to her hips. She sighed.

"Oh..My..God." Ruby said as she looked at the hand print that was turning purple on her friend's ass.

"Dont tell my brother."

"I have to, honey."

"No you dont, i already handled it."

"You sure did show hin who's boss." Ruby chuckled. "I never realized how short you are without your heels. Youre so adorable." Ruby stated as she handed Regina her heels.

"No im not." Regina grumpled. Regina looked at the bruise again.

A group of girls walked into the bathroom and gasped once they saw Regina. "Oh..my..gosh. Are you okay?"

Regina pulled her dress down quickly, "Im fine." Regina smiled, trying to convince them.

"Are you Reese's sister?"

Regina was hesitant to answer. If her brother got involved that meant her parents getting involved. But she didnt want to lie. "Yeah..yes i am."

The group of girls walked out. Regina knew they were going to tell her brother.

 _Later on_

"You Robin Locksley?" the charming voice asked.

Robin looked and narrowed his eyes, "Whats it to you?"

"Dont touch my sister ever again."

Robin smirked, "Why not? You never know maybe she liked her ass getting slapped. Maybe she likes it rough. Maybe i will slap-" Robin didnt get to finish because Reese's fist collided with his jaw, knocking him out.

 _Present_

"Robin is now scared of Regina and her hot brother Reese, or anyone with the last name Mills." Ruby chuckled as she finished the story.

"Good morning class. Everyone grab a partner, please."

"I call dibs." Ruby and Killian said at the same time. "No i call dibs."

Emma leaned over to Mary and David. "What are they calling dibs for?"

"Regina."

Emma nodded her head in understanding. Then looked at Regina, taking in her figure again. "I call dibs to with an ass like that."

Mary and David looked at each other and laughed. "She is taken." Mary said.

"Everyone keeps telling me." Mary looked at David and smiled a mischievous smile.

"No." David shook his head.

"Yes." Mary simply stated.

"I dont want either of you to be my partner." Regina said matter of factly.

"Why?" They both looked at Regina confused.

"I am still very upset. You grabbed my ass and you know how i feel about touching. You called my brother hot, that is just wrong. So i dont want either of you." Regina exclaimed.

"Why dont you work with Emma?" Mary asked.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You dont want either of them, me and David are working together, work with Emma." Mary explained.

"I guess. If that is okay with you." Emma said cautionsly

"Fine. Ruby and Killian work together and think about what you have done."

"Yes, your majesty." They each bowed causing Regina to roll her eyes.

"What was your name?" Regina asked.

"Emma."

"Em-ma, very well." Regina shrugged.

Emma followed Regina to an empty table and sat down beside her. Emma tried to listen to the instructions that were being given but found it hard. Sitting right next to Regina, she gets a closer look at her body.

For Emma it isnt always about the body unless she wants a quick fuck. But it is also about the personality. Emma must definitely wants Regina for her own but she doesnt stand a chance.

If all she could get was one night with Regina she will be happy with that. Because hot damn Regina has a smoking body. Her breast are full, not to big but not small either. Emma would love to be able to play with them. Be able to feel the weight of them in her hand and squeeze them. That ass though, Emma would love to grab it and pull Regina closer to her. Watch it jiggle as she takes Regina from behind, watch it turn red with each slap she delivers.

Emma felt her pants grow tight, she looked down. "Fuck." She said under her breath.

"What was that?"

Emma looked up at Regina. "Nothing." Emma rushed out as she covered her lap with her hands.

"Well im going to go get the things we need."

"Okay." Emma said avoiding eye contact.

Regina got up and walked away. Regina smirked as she felt Emma's eyes glued to her ass. She had to admit Emma was hot but then scolded herself because she has a boyfriend.

"Whats up?" Killian asked his troubled looking friend.

"Nothing, i just saw something weird."

"What?"

"It just looked like Emma had a dick."

"Probably cause she does."

Regina looked at her friend with wide eyes. "What?!"

 **I hope you guys liked it. I have been working on _New Girl_ , i will try to get a chapter up. Tell me what you think of this story.**


	2. Emma

**Week later**

It has been a week since Regina found out about Emma extra package. She has no idea if she should be turned on or turned off by it. It doesnt change the way she sees Emma but-

Does it really matter? Regina has a boyfriend. But there is something about the blond that intrigues Regina.

As Regina is getting ready for school, she takes her time to look extra good. Putting together a tight blue skirt, that stops a few inches above her knee, with two stripes going down and out to the sides, a flowing blouse, that shows some clevage but not alot, just enough to get a teasing look. She paired it all with suede black boots, that come up above her knee, with a three inch heel.

She kept her makeup light, only inhancing her natural beauty. Mascara, brownish yellowish eyeshadow and light pink lipgloss, she combed her eyebrows, not really havd to do anything because she gets them professionally done.

Regina's hair is to the middle of her back. It is always a struggle to do her hair. She has thought about cutting it multiple times but could never go through with parting with her burnette locks. So she will just have to deal with it. She decided to curl it loosely and just left it down.

Grabbing her bag, keys and phone, she headed downstairs.

"Buenos días, mija" Her father said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Buenos dias madre y papa" Regina kissed Henry's cheek on the way to the refrigerator. She grabbed a water and started walking out, crashing into her brother.

"Watch out little sis." Reese said as he walked around her. Reese and Regina had a good relationship, there were the occasional fights but nothing big. But there was always one thing you hated about your siblings and Regina hated how overprotective Reese is. He makes sure she is taken care of but she hates it when he tries to dress her or scare off guys that Regina likes, even tried to scare off Graham.

"Youre not wearing that" Reese said as he grabbed a water.

"Yes, i am"

"Go put on a jacket or something"

"No"

"Regina, I am not arguing with you about this"

"Neither am i, you can just be quite and let me wear what i want"

"Fine, go ahead and get yourself pregnant"

"Really Reese, you know i am not that easy, so just leave it alone" Regina signed as she walked out, telling her parents she loved them and would see them later.

She got into her car and began to drive to school.

 _Ring! Ring!_

She looked down and saw it was Killian. "What do you want?" She asked answering the phone.

 _Can you come get me and Ruby?_

"Why?"

 _Killian's car is a piece of shit and wont start_

Regina laughed, that statement is very true. "Okay, on my way" Regina hung up. Regina was glad she had her own car, she doesnt have to worry about anyone being late or not being able to go places.

Regina blew the horn as she pulled up to Killian's house and kinda of Ruby's house too, seeing as they are neighbors. They both run out of the house, pushing each other, trying to get to the front seat first.

Regina laughed at their tactics. Ruby pushed Killian into the grass and got to the car first. She climbed in laughing as they both looked at a grumpy Killian.

"Just drive" Killian said after he shut the door and saw them looking at him.

They got to the school with about fifteen minutes to spare. They met up with David and Mary, who were whispering about Emma. They stopped after they saw Regina.

"Whats new?" Mary asked.

"Emma has a dick." Mary, David and Ruby all gasped.

"What do you mean she has a dick?" Ruby asked trying to found out why Regina wasn't shocked.

"She just has a dick. I looked it up and it is called being intersexual. I dont know all the details but yeah"

"Regina did you know?" That would be the only reason she wouldnt be as shocked as the rest of them.

"Yes" Regina said simply.

"Thats cool i guess, i mean having a dick. But Regina you should have told me"

"It isnt my buisness to tell" Regina shrugged.

"What isnt your buisness to tell?" Emma asked walking up from behind Regina. She has been at school for the last five minutes, but she wanted to check out Regina from a distance. It doesnt matter because her eyes still traveled up and down the burnette's body as she joined the group. Regina didnt miss it but chose to ignore it, for now.

Instead, she just gave Killian a pointed look, telling him, that he needed to tell Emma what he did.

"So um-" he chuckles nervously "- i may have told our friends that you have a dick"

"Why would you do that? I wanted to tell them, so it didnt seem like a secret" Emma sighed.

"Can i see it?" Ruby asked a little too giddy.

"No" Emma said surpised Ruby would ask flat out.

Ruby pouted at Emma's answer but soon rolled her eyes at who was walking towards them.

Regina was turned around and pressed against the lockers. "Who the-" She was silenced by thin lips.

Her friends looked away. Mary and David because they wanted Emma and Regina not Graham and Regina. Ruby and Killian because they just dont like those types of couples, that are always showing PDA. Emma because if she continued she would punch him.

Emma was flexing her fingers, trying to get her anger under control. Which didnt go unnoticed by Ruby.

"Hey babe"

"Hi" Regina pressed her lips together to keep them from frowning, he smelled like cheap perfume and his lips taste like fruit.

"Who this?" Graham asked as he released her.

"Her name is Emma, she's new"

"Whats up? Im Graham" Graham study Emma. Emma plastered on a smile.

"Hey"

Graham looked back at Regina, "What are you doing today after school?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Work-"

As they conversed, Regina's friends had a conversation of their own.

"How much longer till she breaks up with him?" Ruby asked.

"Why would you want them to break up?" Killian asked confused.

"Who would make a cuter couple Graham and Regina or Regina and Emma?"

"Me and Regina hands down." Mary smirked at Emma's answer.

"Emma is right about that. Regina and Graham shouldnt be together. But i dont want to be the person that tells Regina that Graham is cheating on her"

"Why would he do that? He is stupid. How could someone cheat on Regina? He has to be blind, Regina is like the hottest person in this school" Emma said hating Graham even more.

"That is something we can all agree on" David said causing Mary to slap is shoulder. "She is" He shrugged.

"Woah woah woah woah woah, back it up, Graham is cheating on Regina?" Killian asked.

"You are so blind sometimes it is unbearable" Ruby said.

"I already tried to tell Regina. One time i caught him in the girls locker room having sex with Lily" Mary said.

"What did she do?"

"Nothing really. She just looked off into the distant and didnt say anything but they are still together" Mary explained.

"Regina either doesnt want to see it or already knows"

"Yes i know. I just cant do anything until i have concrete evidence" Regina explains.

"You mean you know and havent done anything?" Emma asked, frowning.

"With Graham it is hard. Graham wouldnt let me break up with him when i tried. So i need evidence that he is actually cheating" Regina explained.

"You tried to break up with him?" Killian asked.

"Yes, when Mary first told me. He always smells like some cheap perfume and sometimes his lips taste like fruit. So he is either cheating or gay" Regina explained.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Thats the bell, lets go to class"

Emma's classes have changed. "Does anyone know where room A-2011 is?"

"Thats not where i found you yesterday" Killian said.

"Yeah i know, they changed my schedule"

"Let me see" Regina said. Regina looked over the schedule and raised an eyebrow. "All your class are with me, so just follow me"

Mary grinned, this is so good for their plan.

 **This chapter was short but i hope you still like it.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Finally

Emma sits by Regina, seeing as she is the only person she knows. Emma tries to make conversation but Regina isnt really giving her the opportunity.

Emma learns very quickly that Regina is only focusing on the lesson, not paying her any mind.

"Your boyfriend is a dick."

"What?" Regina was confused because that came out of no where.

"Your boyfriend is a dick." Emma shrugs. Regina just looked at Emma. Emma sighed. "He acts like he owns you. He cheated and you cant break up with him because he said 'no'."

Regina just shrugged. "What do you think i should do?"

"I think you should catch him in the act, then break up with him." Emma shrugged not knowing what to say.

"Im busy all the time. How am i supposed to catch him?"

"Make time?" Emma stated like it was the most obvious thing.

"I cant just ditch my responsibilities."

Emma rolled her eyes. "What are your 'responsibilities'?"

"Im head cheerleader, student body president, i volunteer, i help my dad at the mayor's office and i have to study for classes-"

Emma stopped listening after she heard head cheerleader. All she could think about was Regina in a short skirt doing flips and splits. Emma has to at least fuck Regina.

Several times.

Emma doesnt have a big ego, she just has a dick that is bigger than average and that is in length and girth. Plus she knows how to work it. Just one time, thats all she needs. Just one time to hear Regina scream her name in absolute pleasure. Just one FUCKING time.

"Emma? Earth to Emma?" She saw a hand wave in front of her. "Emma?"

"Hm." Emma was confused. That isnt the way she wanted Regina saying her name.

"Emma what are you thinking about?" Regina was extremely curious.

"Fucking you."

Regina raised an eyebrow. Okay no filter. That is something Regina didnt expect to hear. Regina is no blushing virgin but still for Emma to just say that. Regina has no response. She doesnt know what to say and she always has something to say.

"I bet you would be a good fuck. Just thinking about it makes me hard." Emma chuckled, then back tracked. What the hell is she saying? "I mean..um...-" There is no way out of it she said what she said. It isnt like she can take it back. OMG what have i done?

Regina just stared at her, waiting for her to explain. Regina is not going to lie, hearing Emma say she wanted to fuck her made her excited but she would not be treated with such disrespect. She waited until she couldnt wait anymore. "Ms. Swan, im not a slut. I dont just go around fucking anyone. I dont deserve to be treated as such. Treat me with respect, not like a piece of meat that you think you can have." Regina got her stuff and walked out of the classroom. She knows what she said was the right thing but she didnt want to say it, not really.

Ever since Emma Swan showed up her emotions have been everywhere. Ugh, why does life have to be so hard. She is either annoyed or flustered. She just isnt happy with life right now. To put the icing on the cake, her stupid 'boyfriend' wont leave her alone. After finding out he has been cheating on her she cut sex off. She doesnt need a disease from one of his hoes.

Regina rolls her eyes at the thought of her boyfriend. She doesnt know where she is going or how long she has been walking but she has past the gym and didnt see Graham in there.

Regina head shoots up when she hears something that sounds like a moan. Passing the janitor's closet not thinking anything of it because she could careless who is having sex. But when she passes she hears Graham's name come from the closet. Not wanting to look inside because she doesnt need to see Graham with one of his sluts, she waits outside. Not wanting to hear all the moans she gets her airpods out of her bag and scrolls through her music.

She listens to one of her favorite songs, Soy Yo as she waits. She thinks about what she is going to say. She always thought she would be angry but she isnt. It isnt like she loved him or anything. At one point yes she was happy with him but that soon faded when he just wasnt enough anymore. That sounds bad but it is true. Everything just became a routine. Everything was bad and the sex could've been good if he lasted more than ten seconds. Regina always thought that fake orgasms were a myth until she had to fake it. Why did she stay with him? He wasnt a good boyfriend. He always blamed stuff on her. He is always lying and he isnt any good in bed. So what caused her to stay so long?

Regina was brought out of her thoughts by the door opening and giggling. She took out her airpods and cleared her throat.

They turned around and looked at her. Graham looked shocked to say the least. The girl whoever she was just pulled her phone out, Regina didnt even care why.

"Finally!" Regina said with a smile that could kill. "I was wondering how long it would take before i caught your dumbass."

"Regina what are you doing here?" _Really that is all he could say_?

"That doesnt matter. The point is i dont need nor want you." Regina pushed herself off the wall and began to walk away. Graham grabbed her hand.

"Did you just break up with me?"

Regina laughed. "Yes dear i did." she said with a nod. Regina tried to yank her hand out of his grasped but he didnt let go. "Graham. Let. Go."

"No. You cant break up with me." Graham said with a shake of his head.

"And why is that dear?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Because..." _Pathetic._

"I have every right to break up with you. Now let me go." Regina yanked her hand away but he just grabbed her wrist. "Graham i swear to god if you dont let me go, it wont be pretty."

"What are you going to do? Get your brother?" Graham laughed.

Regina just raised an eyebrow and glared at him. "Really?" Regina grabbed his wrist and pushed it in the opposite direction. "Let. Go." Regina pushed harder with each word she spoke. Graham let go of her wrist.

Regina began to walk off. "You know what, you was just another fuck."

Regina knew she should just keep walking but she just couldnt give up the chance to embarrass him. "Oh really dear?" She said with a laugh. "I must have been a really good fuck then huh. You stayed with me even when i didnt let you fuck me. I mean i must have the best right." Regina turned to the girl that was with Graham. "I mean i must have because he couldnt last more than ten seconds." Regina turned back to Graham with a smirk.

"Yeah and i made you cum every single time." Regina laughed. She laughed so hard her stomach hurt.

"N- no- no you didnt." Regina said in between laughs. "I have only cum five times in the two years we have been together."

"That is not true. I watched you cum."

"Ever heard of a fake orgasm?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "Sweetheart, i hope he's worth it." The bell rung and Regina walked away.

Regina could finally do whatever she wanted, she was free.

As she was walking, she ran into someone. "Oh I am sorry." Emma looked up at the person, "Regina."

"Wanna get out of here?" Regina smiled at the blonde. Regina was feeling a little reckless. She could do whatever she wants (within reason but still).

Emma was little shocked. "Are you okay?"

"Yea. But i wont ask again, do you want to leave?" Emma didnt think this was a very good idea but still she didnt want Regina to go alone.

"Come on."

* * *

They used Regina's car and decided to go to her house as well. "Woah, you live in the mayor's mansion?"

Regina chuckled, "Yes, dear." She climbed out of the car and waited for Emma so she could lock it.

"Dad or mom?" Emma asked as she walked to the front door.

"My dad." Regina unlocked the door and allowed Emma to go first.

"Oh my gosh. It's so big and beautiful." In the foyer, there was a huge chandelier that dropped down so elegantly. Everything just looks so elegant and put together. "It's a really lovely home."

"Thank you dear, would you like a water or food before we go to my room?"

"A water would be nice."

Regina grabbed two waters and told Emma to follow her. As they went to Regina's room, Emma couldnt help but allow her eyes to follow the moment of Regina's curves. She was a really beautiful woman, Emma wondered if she even had a shot with Regina.

Emma sat at the desk and Regina on her bed. They just sat in silence for a few minutes. "You know what this was a really bad idea, maybe we should just go back to school." Regina said as she registered what she has done.

"Maybe you're right but maybe you just needed a friend to talk to seeing as you just got out of a long relationship." Emma suggested as she moved to sit next to Regina on the bed.

Regina didn't know what to do. Should she be happy or ball her eyes out? "I don't know how to feel?"

"About your relationship?"

"Yeah, should I cry or be excited I finally got away?"

"Maybe you should just allow your emotions to play out. Don't force yourself to feel anything. If you're happy, you're happy."

"All my friends told me, I should have believed them. I mean to an extent I did, I just don't know what to do now."

"Enjoy living the single life, don't jump into a relationship so soon. But maybe a rebound would be good for you or just really bomb sex." Regina laughed at the last reason. I mean it did make sense, she hasn't had a good orgasm in two years. Maybe just for one night.

"And what if I said, I wanted you to be my rebound?" Emma was shocked to say the least because she didn't know Regina liked girls. "I mean I am bisexual, but only if you're up for it."

"Ummm..."

"Oh my god, why would I ask that? You don't even know me. Forget I asked." Regina got up and began to walk out.

Emma got up and grabbed Regina's waist and turned her to face her and crashed their lips together. Regina was supposed but accepted and responded to the kiss. Emma ran her tongue against Regina's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Regina allowed. They fought for dominance, Emma biting Regina's bottom lip, was the last straw for Regina and she moaned. Emma pulled Regina closer, allowing her to feel her hard cock.

Regina pulled back, "Are you sure?"

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and pressed it against her cock. "Are you?" Emma asked with a cocky smirk.

 **A/N: so sorry for the long wait. I will be updating New Girl  so, just please be patient. Leave a review, tell me if I just include smut so early on.**


	4. Friends?

Emma and Regina continued to kiss each other. Emma walked backwards towards the bed. She lowered herself and pulled Regina onto her lap causing Regina's skirt to ride up. Emma slowed down the kiss, not wanting it to be a quick fuck. She slowing traced her tongue on Regina's bottom lip. Regina opened her mouth and accepted Emma's tongue. Emma moved her hand from Regina's hip to her ass and squeezed causing Regina to moan into her mouth. Regina began a slow grind as Emma moved her kisses to Regina's neck. Regina allowed Emma more room to kiss and lick. Emma lifted her head to look into Regina's eyes causing Regina to look at her.

They just look at each other causing Regina to actually think about her actions.

 _What am I doing? I just got of a relationship and I'm already in bed with someone else._

"I can't do this." Regina said as she slid out of Emma's lap.

"What?" Emma looked at her confused. They were doing so well.

"I can't do this. I just got out of a relationship." Emma just stared at her. "I'm not one of those people that jump from relationship to relationship. I don't and won't start now. I'm sorry if you feel I led you on but-" Regina stopped as Emma got up.

"It's fine." Emma walked to the door.

"No it's not and I feel really bad because you know you're really umm." Emma laughed.

"No I'm fine. It's really okay. I don't want to rush you or anything. Just know when you're ready I'll be there." Emma walked out of the room and began to walk downstairs.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Regina said walking to the banister.

"Probably back to school or something. Plus I have to take care of this." Emma explained pointing down at her hard on causing Regina to look at it. Regina bit her lip knowing exactly how it feels to grind against that big hard cock. Regina squeezed her thighs together, glad that the banister is blocking Emma's view. Emma began to laugh causing Regina to look at.

"What?"

"You sure you don't want it." Emma smirked.

Regina blushed and laugh uncomfortably ignoring her question. "Or you could go shower and then we could watch a movie?"

"Are you sure?" Emma wanted to make sure Regina was comfortable.

"Yeah it's fine."

Emma climbed the stairs again and Regina went to the linen closet and grabbed Emma a towel. "You can use my body wash and bathroom."

Regina led the way back to her room and Emma followed with a little distance between them. She couldn't get enough of Regina's body. It was just so hot and sexy.

"The bathroom is through that door. Take your time." Regina smirked causing Emma to laugh.

Emma entered the bathroom and begin to remove her clothes. She turned on the shower and got in. She grabbed the body wash and as soon as she opened the bottle she was surrounded with the aroma of apples and cinnamon. She enjoyed the smell as she washed her body.

She looked down at her cock and realized that it was still a little hard. She didn't want to but being surrounded by Regina's smell is intoxicating.

She grabbed her cock and stroked it slowly causing her to groan quietly. She imagined that it was Regina rubbing her cock, stroking her so well, making her want to cum.

She began a faster pace as she closed her eyes and let her imagination run wild. But it began to hurt because of the water, so she turned around and spit into her hand, allowing herself to stroke it faster. She rubbed the tip, imagining it was Regina's tongue.

"Fuck" she groaned as she used both hands rubbing and twisting her cock gently. She reached down and squeezed her balls. She left one hand on her balls and began to rub the tip of her dick.

"Just like that baby." She squeezed harder.

"I'm about to cum baby." She stroked her dick faster and continued to build speed.

"Fuck...fuCK...FUUUUCCCCCKKK." One, two, three, four squirts shot out of Emma cock causing her to lean against the wall and catch her breath.

Once her breathing was even she rinsed off her hands and got out. She dried herself off with the towel that Regina had given her and put her clothes back on.

Emma looked in the mirror and ran her hands through her hair and sighed. She looked away and walked towards the door and opened it. The site that greeted her took her breath away.

Regina changed her clothes into a long sleeve shirt and some shorts that may have been a little to short because Emma felt her cock actually twitch.

Regina jumped when she turned around and saw Emma, "Oh you're out."

"Yeah. So what are we going to do?" Emma saw a hamper and put the towel in there.

"Well we could watch a movie?" Regina shrugged.

"Okay." Emma laid on the bed. "What movie are we watching?"

"I thought we could watch After?"

"After what?" Emma was confused.

Regina laughed, "No there's a movie called After and that's what we are going to watch."

Emma laughed, "Oh." Emma nodded. "I haven't seen that movie. What's it about?"

Regina shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't seen it." Regina climbed onto the bed and climbed over Emma and reached into the drawer. Regina didn't know that she was giving Emma a very good view. Emma leaned over a little causing Regina to almost fall. "Shit." Regina exclaimed as she smacked her on the table, catching herself before she hit the floor.

Regina pressed her hands onto the bed but her hand slipped causing Emma to accidentally slap her ass and grab her hips as she tried to catch her.

"Ow, why did you slap my ass?" Turning her head to look at Emma but still leaning off the bed.

"I was trying to catch you."

"You didn't have to slap my ass or slap it that hard."

"Well I'm sorry for trying to make sure you didn't fall off the bed."

"Emma, your hand is still on my ass."

"So." Emma said looking at the gorgeous ass she was holding.

"Release me." Emma smirked. "Emma don't." Emma released her causing Regina to fall off the bed. "Emma!" Regina said from the floor.

"What you told me to release you?" Emma looked over the side of the bed, laughing.

"You didn't have to let me fall." Regina said as she got up.

"What were you reaching for anyway?" Regina grabbed something from the drawer and shut it but not before Emma could see the pack of condoms Regina had in the drawer.

"The remote."

"Why do you have condoms?" Emma asked irritated.

Regina pursed her lips, "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't but what girl needs a pack of condoms." Emma furrowed her brows.

Regina sighed, "I don't need a teenage pregnancy right now." Regina shrugged.

"Oh. So you've had sex in your bed?" Emma looked down at the bed in disgust.

Just the thought made Regina want to vomit. SC"Ew, no. I don't need that in my bed."

"So where were we going to have sex? Your parents room?" Emma smirked. "Maybe your brother's room. Wait do you have guest rooms?" Regina tried to hit Emma but Emma was faster and grabbed her hand to pull her over her lap and slapped her ass.

"Emma! Stop slapping my ass." Regina pushed out of Emma's lap.

"Don't try to hit me." Emma shrugged and flipped her hair over her shoulder with a sigh.

Regina climbed into bed and turned the tv on. Emma lifted her hair off her shoulder and held it there with another sigh. "Why do you keep sighing?"

"I don't like my hair." Emma said as she kept her hair off her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Regina looked over at Emma.

"I don't like my hair. I want it gone. Always have."

"Like all of it gone?"

"No but...hold on." Emma pulled her phone out of her pocket and went to her photos. She saw the picture she was looking for and showed Regina. "That's the hair cut I want." Regina examined the picture. The hair was cut to about five or six inches off the scalp and the sides and back was faded.

"I think you would look cute like that but why do you want it?"

"I'm not girly. I don't like long hair unless it's on someone else. Like yours is beautiful but for me I don't like long hair. It takes forever to dry and it's just unnecessary."

"I trim my hair and cut my brother's. Do you want me to do yours?" Emma stared at Regina.

"Really. Like in the picture?" Regina nodded.

"You can do that?" Regina nodded again.

"You would do that for me?"

"Yes Emma, I would cut your hair for you." Regina laughed.

"Come on." Emma got off the bed and begin to pull Regina with her.

"Right now?" Regina asked as she resisted.

"Yes right now." Emma begin to pull Regina by her feet, trying to drag her but Regina grabbed the bed which made it more difficult for Emma.

"We are supposed to be watching a movie." Regina said as she held onto the bed.

"And I want you to cut my hair." Emma yanked Regina's legs causing Regina to let go off the bed and slide down.

"No." Regina said not realizing what position she was in.

Emma leaned over Regina and looked into her eyes, "Yes you will." Regina looked down and accessed the situation. Regina bit her lip and looked back up at Emma.

Emma slowly looked down at Regina's body and licked her lips. "You sure you don't want it?" Emma pressed her hips to Regina's causing her to moan softly.

Regina tried to press her hand to Emma's stomach but miscalculated and her hand landed on Emma's dick making Emma groan.

Regina smirked and with her other hand she grabbed Emma's shirt and yanked her down making Emma fall forward until she caught herself by her elbows. Not wanting Emma to have the upper hand, Regina flipped them. She slowly leaned down, so close their lips were almost touching. Emma started to lean in.

"I'm pretty sure." Regina whispered against Emma's lips, pulling back with a grin as she climbed from Emma's lap.

 _This woman is going to be the death of me._ Emma thought as she watched Regina walk away.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Reviews keep me writing.


End file.
